


【丑蝙】相杀不相爱

by FalseLover



Series: 心理戏合集 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: All蝙主丑蝙，提及猫蝙、塔蝙，其他的都是亲情or友情。梗源蝙蝠侠：黑马王子。2020.8.20首发随缘居、LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, 丑蝙 - Relationship
Series: 心理戏合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913968
Kudos: 1





	【丑蝙】相杀不相爱

眼睛是心灵的窗户。布鲁斯一向对有剔透蓝眼睛的人存着天然的好感，像他后来决心收养的第一个孩子迪克和接受的第一个非人类好友超人，他们都活得像个永不熄灭的小太阳，那一尘不染的蓝眼睛总是干净又明亮，只要与之对视便觉得希望照进了心底。布鲁斯曾以为这就是他真正的心之所向——他的理想是让哥谭脱离泥沼照得进阳光，此外若是足够幸运的话，还能找到一位有着这般双眸的善良正直的爱人。  
可那个时候他还太年轻，不知道自己将要面对的是一个怎样的庞然大物，也不晓得理想不能左右爱情，心动不受理智操控。而先后有了与塔利亚、瑟琳娜坠入爱河的经历之后，怀疑起第一个让他心折的“绿眼睛小姐”的真实身份不过是侦探的基本修养——如果他敢于承认的话。  
其实这完全是理所当然的。人们总说疯子们活在一个常人无法进入的世界，那么能理解那群疯子的大概也不能说是完全的常人了。蝙蝠侠总是竭尽所能地让自己与阿卡姆界限分明，可被迫地或是天生地，他还是不自觉地沉迷于那黑暗。所以尽管他的理性选择了苍穹之上的英雄殿堂，内心却仍在追逐着夜色中野性疯狂的绿色双瞳。  
说回那位神秘的绿眼睛小姐。那是九年前，有钱的小混蛋布鲁斯刚刚回归，蝙蝠侠试图开始自己的大清洗，哥谭只是一摊烂泥，尚且没有诸如企鹅人、黑面具之流浮出表面，连小丑都还好好地呆在马戏团里，除了铲不尽的街头杂碎，蝙蝠侠最大的烦恼不过当年尸位素餐的GCPD。对于现在的黑暗骑士来说，这难度大概等同于对付去掉智商的谜语人——没有伤亡，不动武力，连脑细胞都不用废几个。可对于一个一头撞入超英行业又没有任何超能力的纯新手来说，那就是身体和心理的双重打击——足以让年轻的布鲁斯不做任何伪装地跑去酒吧买醉的那种。  
街角的黑桃七酒吧。  
吧台里红发的调酒师抬起头，“嗨！想来点什么，帅哥？”刚找回了几分理智的布鲁斯停在高脚凳前，本想转身离开，可对方先一步凑近了些关心地问，“嘿，你怎么鼻青脸肿的！你是出车祸了还是怎么着？”  
“大概是我的新工作需要吧，我碰上了一群怒气冲冲的人。”莫名地，布鲁斯坐了下来。  
但调酒师愣住了，“等一下，我认得你！你是……”  
“不要……我今晚不想被人认出来……”布鲁斯低声说，“我只想喝一点能让我忘记今天的东西。”  
调酒师笑了，“我这正好有你想要的东西。”她拿出一只酒杯。调酒师唇色过艳肤色又偏白，配上浅淡的绿色瞳孔本来是有些诡异的，可当她无比投入地开始调酒时，会陶醉地微微闭上眼睛，舒展眉头，似乎连张扬的发丝都安静下来，让人不由自主地和她一起沉浸其中。她介绍道，“这是一款我自创的鸡尾酒，有着神奇的魔力……”  
布鲁斯看着她，牵动嘴角，“我已经感觉好点了。”  
调酒师在呈上酒水时覆住他的手，体温几乎和玻璃杯一样凉，“我还有一个小时下班。”  
布鲁斯在她的注视中着魔似的拿起了酒杯。他从没喝过那么辣的酒，好像一团火，从舌尖烧到胃里，把所有思绪全都烧尽，只留下一双野兽一样冰冷又热烈的眼睛在盯着他，伺机捕猎。

小丑原本没想对那个菜鸟义警动手的——呐，别太吃惊，初出茅庐的蝙蝠侠远没有后来那么强大谨慎，被发现有钱人的奇葩嗜好虽然只是个意外但也在情理之中——他的确对城市中的新疯子有几分兴趣，按照经验来讲，这种天真又固执的家伙最后多半会被黑暗压抑的现实逼疯，成为他的同类，或者再不济一些，沦为无趣众生中的一员。这座愚人城已经堕落得太久了，纯粹的恶就像纯粹的善一样毫无艺术性可言，他要的是冲突，是矛盾，是挣扎，是混乱，对于可能的亲友团预备役的那一点关注完全不足以让他多费心思参与其中。  
他没想到那个小公子会自己撞到他手里来。  
醉倒的韦恩少爷乖巧无害，不像电视上那么耀眼肆意，也不像深夜里那么阴沉愤怒。调酒师把玩着小刀吓跑了几个想要捡漏的废物，带着战利品回了落脚点。  
推开房门，绿眼睛小姐扯掉红色假发给自己扇了扇风，那玩意实在让他透不过气，可惜酒吧不愿意招收一位富有独特魅力的男士，而他又没有动力搞事。小丑扛着剥皮蝙蝠一路踢掉了高跟鞋，赤脚踩在冰凉的地面上。他在考虑待会给这个自投罗网的笨蛋留一个怎样的纪念——永远的大笑？毕竟小丑的职责就是逗人开心。独家的烙印？就在脸颊上，算是帮他提前终结面具生活。哦不不不，这些都太野蛮太俗气了，这样不好，他快被这座愚蠢的城市影响得失去美感与创造力了！嗯……那么，或许他之前精心调制的快乐喷雾可以在此派上用场了？  
“唔……”大概是第一次灌烈酒的布鲁斯浑身燥热，从耳尖一直红到脖子，皮肤滚烫，他迷迷糊糊地拽着小丑的衣角贴上来，试图蹭到几分凉意，口中嘀咕着，“好热……”  
小丑改了主意。

现在的黑桃七酒吧灯光绚烂，看得出生意不错。  
低调打扮的布鲁斯找了个角落坐下，打发了服务员，看着一位红发女郎踩着恨天高走来——那是小丑。若是他能再小心一些，早点调查当年那个调酒师的身份，他就能意识到小丑知道自己的秘密身份——若是他能有所防备，那么杰森就不会被卷入其中！  
布鲁斯紧紧攥着那张送到韦恩庄园的典型小丑风的字条，指甲深深嵌到肉里。  
“嗨，帅哥！你怎么愁眉苦脸的！你是父母被混混杀了还是孩子遭到了绑架？”小丑坐到布鲁斯面前，摘掉了假发，“呼，这东西难受死了，我本来以为可以永远地摆脱它的，可是为了你我不得不再把它翻出来。我想我大概是爱上你了。你呢，还记得我们度过的那个每秒夜晚吗？”  
“杰森在哪里！”布鲁斯知道自己应该冷静，小丑最擅长玩弄人心，他只有脱离影响才能抓住机会解决这个疯子。可几天里不眠不休的疲惫和焦虑把他的神经绷得紧紧的，最后一点理智在悬崖边摇摇欲坠。  
“别这么着急，看看你的小知更鸟，暂时还没有伤到一根羽毛。”小丑取出录像。  
布鲁斯暗暗调整放慢了呼吸的频率，“你想要什么。”  
“我还以为我们可以先叙叙旧的，毕竟你好不容易认出了老朋友，不该感到高兴吗？”小丑翘起二郎腿，“你现在愈发无趣了，蝙蝠，从上一只小知更鸟开始——没早点注意到你的变化真是我的失误——每一重关系都是一个枷锁，叽叽喳喳的小孩子、啰里啰嗦的老吉姆、还有你那群天上的好朋友，你已经被拖累得筋疲力尽了，蝙蝠，我是在帮你重获自由！”  
布鲁斯愤怒地掐住他的脖子，把他按在椅背上低吼，“我不需要那见鬼的自由！告诉我杰森在哪里！”  
“嘘——”小丑却上扬起嘴角，“别紧张，我会告诉你的，不过别指望你天上的朋友，我确定他们现在都不能出现在哥谭。”  
布鲁斯咬牙松开了手。  
“所有答案都在录像里了，蝙蝠，你还有半个小时。”小丑把手机放在桌面上，他抬手看向表盘，“唔，大概只有二十分钟了。”他微笑着对开合的门扉补充道。


End file.
